Strategies and Tactics/Vasari/Build Orders
Builds by HuntingX: http://forums.sinsofasolarempire.com/303701/page/1 Build 1 This would be a medium map 1v1 # Buy 2 units of crystal # Upgrade home planet # 1 Worker on Cap ship, 1 worker on crystal # Build 3-4 Navigators, scout and take neutrals # Start Kortul when cap ship fac finishes # Start 2 metal extractors # Build colony ship # Take nearby asteroid (all maps have 1 nearby asteroid) # While taking asteroid, scuttle capital ship factory # Build military lab # Finish the asteroid, colonize it, upgrade so you don't bleed cash # Mine all asteroids # Start assailant production (When assailants max your pop, and this doesn't take long, upgrade phase missiles twice, it's cheap and useful) # Asteroid #2 should be cleared and ready for taking (there's almost always a second asteroid, if not, find a lightly defended terran or desert) # Take asteroid 2, build it up as before # Now you have to make a choice. You can add 2 more military labs (maybe even FOUR more), and continue research at 0 upkeep, or you can pop up and move out with your fleet. # You have 3 colonies, you can decide whether to take more or contest neutral extractors (good opponents will fight you over neutrals at this stage) # Pop up, and take a colony somewhere near the opponent # Build 3-4 Frigate factories, keeping unit composition to counter their fleet. A level 6 kortul is also devastating with nanites. # Build subverters for shield mitigation decrease, enforcers to tank/dps if needed # Pressure with your mid game shield pierce army. Eventually your opponent will fold. Build 2 Here's a sample technology rush build. It's very risky, but the payoffs are enormous if you get it to work. # Buy 2 units of crystal # Upgrade home planet # 1 Worker on Cap ship, 1 worker on crystal # Build 3-4 Navigators, scout and take neutrals # Start Kortul when cap ship fac finishes # Start 2 metal extractors # Build colony ship # Take nearby asteroid (all maps have 1 nearby asteroid) # While taking asteroid, scuttle capital ship factory # Build military lab # Finish the asteroid, colonize it, upgrade so you don't bleed cash # Mine all asteroids # Start assailant production (When assailants max your pop, and this doesn't take long, upgrade phase missiles twice, it's cheap and useful) # Asteroid #2 should be cleared and ready for taking (there's almost always a second asteroid, if not, find a lightly defended terran or desert) # Take asteroid 2, build it up as before # Add 3 military labs, and try to keep scouts on their base. If it looks like they're going to rush, add a phase missile turret at main # You have 3 colonies, you can decide whether to take more or contest neutral extractors (good opponents will fight you over neutrals at this stage) # Research Enforcer tech # Start producing Enforcers # Research Enforcer healing # Research Subverter and the disabling jump